Chiyo Mayumi
Chiyo is a character from Cyber Cataclysm who is one of the 10 DLCs available for it. Description to be added later... Inspiration Chiyo's backstory was inspired off of a scandal that broke loose in 2013 involving Minami Minegishi, member of the J-Pop girl group AKB48. Minami was in scrutiny over dating Alan Shirahama, member of the J-Pop boy band Generations, which was considered taboo according to her contract as a J-Pop idol. It has gotten to a point where she later shaved her head asking everyone to forgive her and for her to return to AKB48. However, unlike Chiyo, who started working for the wrong kind of individuals (Yakuza), Minami was demoted to trainee. Bio *'Cyber Cataclysm:' - "Chiyo was once a beloved J-Pop diva until a scandal broke loose when she was caught having sex with a male idol singer. She has received backlash, especially by her own record labels, to the point where she shaved half of her head and retired. She recently started working for the Yakuza." Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Kicking Kicker'' - Chiyo does a Chun-Li style kick at her opponent. *''Naginata Javelin'' - Chiyo throws her naginata at her opponent. *''Naginata Jump'' - Chiyo thrusts her naginata to the ground and jumps while holding it, launching herself to her opponent with a kick. *''Nagi-Sukuu'' - Chiyo impales her opponent onto her naginata and throws him/her off of it to the other side. *''Pink Cutter'' - Chiyo swings her naginata, making a pink-colored energy crescent that flies towards her opponent. *'Cyberdrive': Pink Aura - Chiyo places her hands together and she starts glowing an aura of pink ki energy. This increase the hit rate of her normal attacks and her special attacks as well. This lasts for 10 seconds. *'Cataclysmic Move': Black Belt - Chiyo puts away her naginata and rushes towards her opponent. She does a series of punches and kicks and ends the move with a pink hadouken fireball attack. Exterminations *''Naginata Impalement'' - Chiyo swings her naginata at her opponent's neck, chopping his/her head off. She then thrusts the naginata by its bottom tip into the headless opponent's neck area where the head use to be. The naginata sticks up with the headless corpse impaled on it and lastly, the severed head falls down onto the spear part of the weapon. *''Naginata Wheel'' - Chiyo twirls her naginata around and she lets go of it. The naginata rolls like a wheel towards her opponent and splits him/her vertically in half. Storyline to be added later... Trivia *Chiyo is a naginata-weilding fighter, similar to Seong Mi-Na from Soulcalibur and Hisako from Killer Instinct. Personality-wise, Chiyo is more akin to Hisako, for both have been through a hard life. Chiyo Mayumi was kicked out of the J-Pop industry and started looking for a job with the wrong people, whereas Hisako wants revenge against the people who sabotaged her resting place. *Chiyo's ending is similar to Kitana's arcade ending in Mortal Kombat X. **Also in the ending where Chiyo has been robotized, she resembles a cross between Green Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and a borg from Star Trek. *Chiyo is technically akin to Athena Asamiya from King of Fighters in that they are both Japanese pop singers. The only difference is that Athena is a cheery girl as always while Chiyo Mayumi use to be cheery until she was banned from the music industry. *Parts of Chiyo's story involving hew former career could be seen as sprite-genius's thinly-disguised social commentary against the certain policy in which J-Pop stars are not allowed to date all just because it would supposedly ruin the fans' fantasies that they are actually singing for them. External Links http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Cyber-Cataclysm-Chiyo-Mayumi-547167074 Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Cyber Cataclysm characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese characters Category:Karate Category:Musicians Category:Neutral Category:Spearmen Category:Non-Brutal Fists DLC